Light and Dark
Light and Dark is a fan-fiction story made by Chromebolt. WRITERS: Chromebolt, Rguy3, Fadl3321mario, TheReturnOfTheKing (if you want to write, add yourself) Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End As a young boy named Qwert wakes up from slumber, he says "Wake up, Oak.". Oak wakes up, chuckles, and says "Oh, hey Qwert.". Qwert chuckled and ran outside with Oak. Qwert and Oak drank from the finest water, and the gates were protecting them from any harm. A mysterious tall shadow-like person then jumped over the gate, and landed on his feet. He walked up to Qwert and Oak and introduced himself as "Kakl". Kakl talked with Qwert and Oak, but a person held Qwert and Oak in his arms and protected Qwert and Oak from Kakl. Kakl told the person to relax. "Rick?", Qwert said. "I haven't seen you in a long, long time, but he looks dangerous..." Rick said. Oak told Rick to go, and Rick walked away. Kakl then told Qwert and Oak the story of the Enderdragon. Its wings were like silk, and its tail made of obsidian. Eyes full of lava, it's body of bedrock and its roar can make a grown man burn and cry. Qwert and Oak were terrified, and Kakl said he was to slay the beast, and ride it, command it, and force it to destroy all. Qwert and Oak knew Kakl was dangerous, but talked with him anyway. Chapter 2: Jailed In the woods, a Creeper is stalking a Testificate. Creepers consume the ashes of those they blow up and get reborn, so essentially they eat their victims. This one looked tasty. Suddenly, there was a distant explosion. Not another Creeper, so what was it? The curious Creeper moved towards the sound of the blast. "Kakl?" he heard. "Yes, Kakl." A mysterious figure was talking to two children. Suddenly, he saw the Creeper. The Creeper ran, but Kakl teleported over and grabbed it. The Creeper tried to explode but he couldn't. Kakl laughed menacingly and teleported again. The Creeper was in a prison cell in a massive stronghold. It desperately hissed and growled, but it couldn't escape and some magical force kept it from exploding. In the darkness, there was movement. Kakl was joined by a black, menacing figure with purple on its chest and sides and eyes that looked like the eyes of ender. "Foolish little Creeper," said the figure, "you go and tell your friends to clear out of Minecraftia. Tell them the Endermen are coming and that they must flee to the edges of the world and beyond or they will all be slaughtered." The Creeper growled defiantly. "Never, you monsssssstrossssssity," it hissed, "we will fight." It sighed. "Very well," it said, "Kakl will tell them. But you, Creeper, will have the dubious honor of being the first to be slain by Nidarc in 10,000 years. The Creeper screeched in pain and fell over dead. Chapter 3: Nothing Lasts Forever Qwert heard a distant screech of pain. It was a Creeper. Something pounded on the city gates. It was an Enderman army. The city guards were collapsed on the hard rock floor, dead. The army didn't attack anything else. A villager caught a glimpse of an Enderman teleporting to the wishing well, and taking a wet crystal. "Nothing lasts forever...", an Enderman whispered. Kakl was still talking with Qwert and Oak. Kakl seemed pleased with the army. Kakl then cackled and struck Oak with his hand. Oak just collapsed. Near dead. Iron golems were made to fight the Endermen, but the Iron golems were ground back into iron and dust. Kakl then held his hands on his hips, and almost killed Qwert. Qwert ran away, for his own safety. Qwert had no choice but to keep running, abandoning Oak. "It doesn't matter now..." A voice said. "After all... Nothing lasts forever..." The voice continued. "Abandon your friend, and the cows will eat his remains..." The voice continued again, and stopped. Qwert abandoned his village, and ran and ran. He has gathered 28 wooden planks, and made a shelter in the desert. Qwert was lonely... And hungry... And all he heard in his mind was "Nothing lasts forever...". Chapter 4: Lonely Qwert was burning under the boiling sun. Qwert was just... Lonely. A creeper then appeared, and it blew up most of Qwert's "house". Gunpowder was left behind. Qwert then buried his face in the sand, and spiders ripped his clothing apart. Qwert then quietly sobbed in the sand. Lonely. "Loneliness is present..." A voice said. Qwert un-buried his face, and shouted "GO AWAY, ALREADY!" He was shouting at nobody. The yell echoed to a nearby village named "Cactus Town". "YOUR A WEIRDO!" A person from the village shouted. Qwert then followed the sound of the yell, and found himself in the village. He made himself a resident, and found the person who responded by yelling. The person introduced himself as William. William's arm was missing. William explained the arm was infected by "Creeper Madness", a disease you get by being struck by a Gunpowder Sword. Qwert and William made a friendship, and walked along a path. Chapter 5: The Burning Oak Tree Oak did not die at Kakl's hands. Oak was not slain in the battle. Oak was not slain. Oak too fled the destruction, waking up in the smoking rubble after the destruction of his village. He looked around at the destruction, the incredible destruction. Then he wept. And wept. And wept. He wept all through the night as horrible monsters hunted for him. He wept until morning and the sunrise gave him some hope. He set out to stay alive. He found a glinting iron axe in the rubble and he remembered something his grandfather told him once. "An axe," he had said, "is a very powerful tool. You can use it to fight mobs and cut down trees. It can break stone and shovel dirt - not as well as a pick or a spade, mind you, but it can. It can even till soil if you angle it right. If you can have any one tool in the world, make it an axe." Oak nodded and twirled the axe. From that moment forward, he was an axeling. He walked through the forest and killed pigs for food, and he collected wood for supplies. As night fell, he made a little wooden house. Then, as he was about to fill up the entrance, he saw it - a fiery light on the crest of the hill. Curious, Oak walked towards the light. He hid from a passing zombie as he went, but it didn't notice him. Oak heard a skeleton behind him and decapitated it, grabbing a bone from the remains for future use. He snuck through the trees and charged for the light, cleaving through wave after wave of monster with his new axe. Suddenly, they were incinerated. Oak turned around and he was teleported to the light. There was a burning oak tree. "Oak," said a booming voice. Oak looked up to the source of the voice. "You have… a destiny…" The voice seemed to echo in many voices. "Find… the one… who lived… and the one armed man…" Oak shook his head. "Who are you?" The tree crackled. "Find them… and defy… the rule… of the shadow…" Suddenly, the ground beneath Oak gave way, and he fell. "Your destiny…" echoed the darkness before the fireworks erupted in his head and everything was black. Chapter 6: Mind's Eye Oak was in his mind. A screen was in front of him. It played his future. His future was glorious, a true wonder. But the blackness faded into reality, where he was awoke by Kakl. Kakl said he had a rough night, he was screaming and yelling and made a hole in the wall. Kakl then rigged some TNT, and exploded the house Oak was in. Oak ran. For his dear life. Burning oak trees passed by. And he listened. He heard screaming. Chapter 7: Cactus Town William explained why it was called Cactus Town. Because long ago, this town was covered in cacti. It was the town's only source of water, cactus juice. Eventually, the cacti shriveled up and died. They went hungry for two weeks, some died, but new food came into town, shipped from Oak Town. "That's why we had a food loss." Qwert said. "It reminds me of a friend I lost. Oak. Why did I abandon you. Why," "Just why." Qwert continued. A tear escaped Qwert's eye. William continued to explain. The fish were shipped to a fish market called "Good Ol' Bob's Fish". William explained Bob was his father, and he only cared about money. Qwert continued. "Oak..." "I miss you..." But then again. He remembered. "Nothing lasts forever..." Chapter 8: The Great Enderdragon Meanwhile, Oak was wandering the desert. Oak saw a little wooden house half-blown up. There was a sign that said "Qwert". Oak knew Qwert was not far. He saw a distant town. Qwert ran towards the town, hoping for the best. He went through the city gates. He saw Qwert. Chatting. With. William. "William, what are you doing here..." Oak said. "You know him?" Qwert said. "Yeah, I know him. My rival, he always loved to blow up stuff. And as for you, Qwert..." Smack! "That's for abandoning me." Oak said. "I have to go kill some Endermen. Bye, guys!" William cheered. "Endermen... Enderdragon... End." Steve thought. "The story of the Enderdragon." Kakl then teleported next to Oak. "Hello, my children... The story of the Enderdragon, you say? I met the Enderdragon once. I shot it's wing. And it flew off and separated from its body. Gruesome, yes... Purple dots flew from where the wing used to be." "Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Qwert heard a maniacal laughter. "Remember me? Hoo-hoo!" The voice said in a jolly tone. Qwert ignored it. But he shouldn't have. Chapter 9: Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! Qwert still heard that horrid "Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!". Fortunately, it was just a random talking owl. Qwert shooed it away and it flew off and was suddenly skewered by an arrow. Kakl picked up the remains. "Master…" he said, "a gift…" He raised his hand and the owl's soul rose from it's body. "I have to kill some Endermen," came William's disembodied voice. Kakl grinned. "The town is unguarded," he realized, "the saplings united are fighting. Tonight, warriors, we end the cycle and the Overworld is ours." A bunch of skeletal archers aimed at the town as zombies emerged from the mist. Soon, it would be night, and then it would be time. Nidarc would be so pleased. Chapter 10: Blazin' Cacti Rick did not die either. Rick is also wandering the desert. He found the blown-up house and met with Kakl once again. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, YOU CREEP!" Rick shouted. "Hello, army man..." Kakl chuckled. "Listen, do we really have to go through this again? YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SUCCEED!" Rick screamed. Kakl then teleported away. Rick found Cactus Town. Kakl appeared again and set the town's cacti protection gates on fire. "Son of a Creeper..." Rick muttered. Meanwhile... Qwert heard the same laughter as before. It wasn't physical. It wasn't the imaginary random talking owl, as that never existed. It was in his mind. "Oh, hello there, Qwert! You look like you're hungry... How about some apples..." Apples were shot at Qwert somehow. His mind was playing tricks on him, literally. "Let's play a little game..." The voice said in it's usual lisp. Qwert smacked his face, hoping to clear this voice out his head. "You don't remember? You were a king. A KING! THE KING OF MINECRAFT! AND YOU TOOK THAT ALL AWAY, JUST TO SAVE EVERYBODY?! YOU ARE PATHETIC!" "Get out of my head." Qwert said. "Gladly..." The voice said. Qwert suffered un-imaginable pain as the voice escaped his mind. The voice was... "Block." Qwert said. "King Block" Qwert continued. King Block chuckled. "Thank you, Qwert... You did well... I should give you a little gift basket when I'm done ruling Minecraft... AND STARTING A NEW DICTATORSHIP!" King Block walked, hands clasped behind his back, with a jolly smile. "King Block?" A citizen said. "That's Creator Brickhandle!" another said. "I'm Brickhandle's son" King Block replied. "We had to keep it a secret so you wouldn't go crazy..." King Block chucked and struck a person in the heart with a diamond sword. He then pointed at Qwert. "You, my friend, will be spared. Say goodbye to Cactus Town." Block said. Kakl appeared, and nodded. "Get rid of them." Kakl said. "You're not the boss of me! I AM A KING!" The king said. "Not anymore." Kakl cackled as lightning struck the king. "Bye-bye, crown bearer." Kakl said playfully. Kakl then struck Qwert with a diamond sword, right in the chest. "Being killed is a gift to me... but an honor for you." Kakl said. Qwert fell. Dead. His items and food were laid there, as Qwert was re-spawned in a distant island. Qwert could barely see the other islands. "Great." A voice said. "Hi, there!" The voice continued. Qwert turned around to see a man. "I'm Eric." The man said. "Get out of my way, old hobo." Qwert. Category:Group projects Category:Stories